Adoli Saddness
by xblackstonex
Summary: Sequel to Innocent Sorrow. Florence is revived from the dead, only to realize dat Aki has found some1 else! What will happen? AU SP FICCY! REVIEW PLZ!11!
1. Chapter 1

**summary** - Florence iz granted a 2nd chance lyfe!!!! Hee goes to look 4 Aki, onli 2 realize dat Aki haz another boifriend!!11! wat will hapen?? Wil Florence win him bak???

**A/N**: LOL LIEK HAY GUYZ. i havnt updated in kwite a whale -sweatdrop- GOMENASAI!! i has been verri busy wat wit looking 4 yaoi (omg) & waching anime. wel, i got sew much revuws & PVs aboot mai storii _inocent sparrow,_ dat i desided 2 rite a sequil!!!11!! itz going 2 b da bestest storrii i evah rited. b gratfull!!! dis fanficcy iz all just 4 u guyzez!!!!!!111!! arigato 4 all da suport.

**WARNING** - DIS STORII WIL HAV HAWT FERGILICHOUS YAOI! AL U FUKING FLAMERZ & HOMOPHOBS GTFO!!!111!!

**dixclamer** - I dont own da karaktorz frum SP. i dew own Florence.

* * *

**Adoli Saddness**

Aki wached as teh toasted building burn'd down 2 teh fleur. Hi turn'd all emo & brooding (which iz hawt) and fell 2 hiz neez. "DAM! Y DIDN'T I STAY WIT HIM???" hee cries sexily. "NOW HEES GON!! FLORENCE IZ GON!!!11" den, hee started 2 walk emo-ly down teh road.

-----------------

littl did hee no wat teh cosomic forces had in stor 4 him!!!!!!!1111!!!

up in spase, der wuz trubell afoot. all teh spirits wer arrguin' aboot sumthin sirius.

"gentleppl" teh m ain spririt sayed spookyly. "wii has a problemru. Florence Sparkle Biscuits Hotpants has died, & wii need 2 reviv himm sew hii kan return 2 urth!!!!1112!!"

"but, why duz he need 2 cum bak 2 urth?" asked teh smert spirit. "Y cant he stay wit us? i wood sew liek that."

"its b-cuz hee WAY too smexy & kawaii 2 b up hear. all of teh spirits wood get jealous!!!11!!! b-sides, Florence shewld b wit hiz 1 tru luv! and dat tru luv iz Aki teh smexy seme!!!111!"

All of teh spirits murmured & agreed with teh main spirit.

"RITE DEN! ITS SETTLED!!!" teh main spirit boomed "BRING FLORENCE SPARKLE BISCUIT HOTPANTS 2 ME!!!!"

**(A/N: wel dats teh 1st chappie. how wuz it???? R&R plz. NO FLAMEZ!!!11!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

LOL sorry this is sew late gaiz. I wuz to busi doing other thingz. I meen, I can't just hang around heer makin' ficcis all teh tyme! I HAS A LYFE! LOLOLOLOLOL But I mayde teh 2nd chappie 4 u guys. I hope u liek it!!11!! and don't forget 2 Review!

**REMEBER**: DIS CONTAINS HAWT HAWT FUCKALICIOUS BUTTSMEX!!1111!! NOT 4 KIDs!!

* * *

**Adoli Saddness - Chaper 2**

Teh angel messenger founded Florence in his magikal angelic room. He wuz on teh computor pimping out hiz avai on gaiaonline (c). (I LUV DAT PLACE!!)

"O BEANZ! I don't has enuff gaia gold 4 meh avi!!111!!" teh kawaii one sayed as rainbow tearz fell from hiz creamy-chartreuse-turquoise-amythest eyez (LOL geddit? Hiz tearz r rainbow cuz he's ghey??)

"ahem, I'm sorry but teh head angel wants u too see yew." He saw wat hiz boss meant aboot Florence being too kawaii. One look at Florence, and he wuz alreadi having very unkawaii and not sugoi thots of having hawt, hawt, hard buttsecks with him. Teh angel had 2 bit his lip to stop himself from moanding.

"LOL KAY" sayed Florense as he pranced kawaiily out of teh room, leaving a trail of pink tasteh cupcaekz and sexeh body glitter behind him.

Florence wuz presented to teh council of angelz!!11! He didn't have tyme to dress yet sew he came in his pajamas which was a baby blue Perez Hilton belly shirt (OMGBBQWTF? I'D TTLY FUK PEREZ HILTON!!), Lime green underwear that sayed 'Tom Cruise wuz heer" on teh butt. He also had matching green garders with polka dot fishnets. And for some reason, he had on a feather headress. (he sleeps wit one OK? SHUT UP!) Florence looked sew supa smexi that teh rest of teh angels had to restrain from taking him rite den and der.

"FLORENSE!" teh head angel boomed. (He's imune 2 Florence's sugoiness cuz he's old & teh leeder.) "AFTER A LONG ANGELIC DISKUSSION BETWEEN TEH COUNCIL OF ANGEL HAV DECIDED TOO BRING U BACK 2 LYFE!" Florence wuz very confuzzled. "Butt why?"

"WHY?" The Angel screamed in a Angelic manly voice. "FLORENCE MAH BOI! LOOK AROUND! U ARE CLEARLY TO POWERFUL AND KAWAII TO STAY HERE. TEH ANGELS R HAVING VERY NAUGHTY SEXEH THOTS!" Florence looked around and found it very true. All of teh angel's thiniges were very hard and erect. (He cewld see that cuz they showed thru teh robes. Gawd, there not naked!!11!)

"So, That's it? I can be alive again??" Florence's eye-jewels turned black-rainbow-cyan-ruby with Delight! Finally, he could be reunited with hiz one tru luv, Aki. His aura of sparkly cupcaeks rainbow bubblez Glistend and his ballz nearly exploded again in delight.

"HO HO HO. OF COURSE NOT, MAH BOI. AT LEAST NOT YET!" Florence wuz confuzzled again. "YOU'LL BE REASSIGNED AS A FASHION ZOMBIE FIRST. AND IF U PROOVE WORTHY ENUFF, THEN YOU'LL BE A LIVING PERSON." Florence was even moar confoosed "Wut's a Fashion Zombie"

The head angel boomed a laff, that would put sandy claws to shame. "Fasion Zombiez r ppl who have proven to be to fabulous and kawaii 2 go to heaven. Sew we send them to earth where they pout and where blak alot. U may know them as goffs." F.S.B.'s head did a whiplash. Goff's? The very unfabulous ppl who wear unfabulous black cloths? THEY were Fabulous and kawaii people? He laughed as hiz orbs becayme yellow-Argent-purple at the idea . Florence maede fun of goff's all teh time when he wuz alive. No, He didn't want to b a Goff. He _refused _tobe one!!11!

"I will not be a fashun Zombie, Mr. angel" Teh srsly kawaii one said very srsly. "I don't want to be one."

"TOO BAD!" Teh Head Angel sayed angrly. "EVERYONE HAS TOO FOLLOW TEH ROOLZ! ANGEL'S, TAKE HIM TO TEH ZOMBIE ROOM FOAR HIS TRANSFORMATION!" Teh angels, who were quite so willing to get a chance to touch teh chesnut haired one, Dragged Florence out of the room to get him ready four his zombie transfer to earth. Florence started to baw his pretty little eyez out as bloodly diamond tearz fell down hiz face.

**Well, that's teh end of dis chapter!!111! Did u liek it?? I spent ages on it! Don't forget 2 review!!11!! **


	3. Chapter 3

WELL UR in 4 a reel Treat, u r! I has another CHAPPIE 4 ya'll!!111!! Dis one not gonna has florence in it unfourunetly, sorries. But I has 2 have SUM sort of plot twist in teh storrii! Wat kind of autor wewld i bee w/o one?? SO NO FLURENCE 4 U!!  
**Dixclaimer: **I don't own any of teh characterz from Sensitive Pornograph. Iff i did, der wewld bee moar buttsecks then der already iz!111!!1  
**Warning:** THEIRZ BUTTSMEX IN DIS CHAPPIE!!11!! (finnally)

* * *

**--Chatper 3--**

Aki hadn't been teh sayme since Florence exploded.  
It wuz liek his world had exploded along wit florence's genitalz. He wuz sew mizerable. He couldn't sleep, he cewldn't eet. he cewld'nt even smile. No, all he did wuz hav buttsecks wit other unfabulous men and pretend that they wer hiz tru lahv. Butt Alas, it didn't work, it only made his bum-bum soar and hiz bloody chocolate eyez gather tearz. He didn't know how he wuz gonna repuperate.

One day, he decided taht enough wuz enough, and dat he needed sumthin' 2 eat cuz he got reALLy skinny with all teh buttsmex and all. Sew he went to teh store to buy sum yum-yums. While he wuz a checkin' out his groceries, he noticed that a really kawaii, bishonen wuz checkin' _HIM_ out. (haha Gheddit? I is clevur.) Aki snowy lavendar hair pricked up cuz he knew he wuz being watched, but he decided knot too worry aboot it. So he left teh store.

On hiz way home, he noticed he wuz walking by teh graveyard, sew, he decided to go in, and see Flurense's grayve. Florence wuz buried in teh center of teh graveyard. Afterall, He _wuz_ teh kawaiiest man in all of Tokyo. Aki got thar really quickly. Florence grave wuz pink. (They hav pink gravstonez OK? I seen dem be4.) With hiz sexeh picture on it. Engraved on teh stone wer teh wordz: "Florence SparkleBiscuits Hotpants: Nevar Forget. 1993 - 2008"

Aki Started two break down and cry like a little baby like how all seme's do when something really fuking bad happens to them. "Oh, flurence, I miss u sew much!" he sputtered, as his salty crystalline tearz fell down hiz cheeks. He picked sum Dandilions (o shi-) and put them down at Florence grave, in a layme atempt to make a bowquet of flowers fore his love.

Suddenly somebody bumped him.

"DID SOMONE JUST BUMP ME??" He sayed liek someone who just get bumped.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I wuz in hurry." Someone replied. It wuz dat blond person frum teh store!!111!! "I just always cum here too remeber someone special I kno."

Aki looked at dis person closely. The blond person wuz blond chin-length hair dat wuz in pigtails and soft brownie eyes . He wuz wareing a really short green saloongrrl outfit; so short that he cewld see his lepard manpanties. He also had a pink BoA wrapped around his neck. And 2 top it all of, he had tons of green and pink featherz sticking out of his silky hair. Srsly there wuz moar feathers up thar that it would make a bird furry jealous. _He lookz just liek florence _Aki thot _Except feather man's blond and brunette man isn't_.

"My name's Sono." The blond guy sayed in a way that cewld rival Florence. "What's you're's?"  
"Aki"  
"O hai, Aki" sayed Sono flipping his blond hair. What brings u heer?

Aki Gestured at F.S.H.'s grave and Sono gave a kawii little nod of understatment.  
"I see. U kno, I lost someone too." He pointed at a grave wit flowerz that sayed "Seiji: May hiz soul b kawaii 4evah!"  
Aki pouted liek a rabbit. "I sorries u must mis him."  
"oh i ttly miss him." smirked Sono "And not just emotionally."

Aki gulped as Sono started 2 suck hiz fingerz and pull down hiz lepard thong. "Gawd, I havent done dis in sew long!" he moanded sexily as started to stroke his manhoo and fingur hiz manbum. "OHGAWDYES! AKI, PLZ TAEK ME!!" He sayed sexiliy looking at Aki wit sexeh fudgey orbs.

Aki, not having sex in forevah, wuz a horny little man by now. His penis wuz alreadi erect, so he thrust hiz member right up in Sono's luv tunnel and started thrusting in & out, in & out. Sono wuz writing and moaning liek crazy. "OH YES!! MOAR, AKI!! THRUST HARDER!!111!!" Aki happiley complied, beating Sono's rod until teh tank emptied. Sono cayme in a powurful orgasim. Aki cayme soon aftur, as sono's vagina clenched around him.

They collasped on eachother glowing in sex. "I luv u Aki" sayed Sono "and I u" replied Aki. Then they shard a hawt stemy mankiss in teh graveyard

**That's all four nao!! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!11!! CONSTUTIVE CRITISIM ONLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

HAY GUISE! lol I has a new chappie for ya. Thnx 4 da 1 review!! i is an happi babboon!  
**FURRYBYRDYVIXEN:** Um no i'm pretti shure i didn't maek a misteak cuz Sono's is haff a Gary-Stu (but hees not a purfekt Gary-Stu ok?) and ur just a bloo bald byrdy vixen so NO U! :

lol enjoy teh new chappie cuz we has a new dere's a new karaktor!! but im not telli un who it is cuz i don't want 2 spoil teh storii! D:

**Disclamer**: I don't own any charakterz from _Sensitive Pornograph_. I only own Florence and Stella (O NOES! I SPOILED IT! -angst-)  
**Warning:** **YAOI (omg! teehee!) :D Don't liek, don't REED!**

* * *

Florence woke up in a daze, butt then again hee wuzn't shure dat he wuz even awaek cuz everything around him wuz blak or darc.

"Ugh, ware am I? And Wat da fuk happened?" den he remembured everythin'. He remembured teh hed angel, sentenseing him 2 b a fashion zombie, teh angelz dragging him out of da room. Moast importantley, he remebured teh angelz raping him before zipping him bak 2 earth, due too their lust foar Florence's body. Dis Maede Florence very sad, and he started to cry, his ruby red blood, dripping from hiz cheekz.

"WAIT WTF? IZ DIS BLOOD?? OMGWTFBBQ IM CRYING BLOOD!!111!" cryed our hero as he frantically looked around for a hankie, or a tissu or sumthing u use too wipe stuff off ur fase. He got all teh blood off wit a blak washclothes he found in teh baffroom. "MUZZARFUCHAR!! I HAET BLOD!! DIS SUKS!!" he wuz waiting four hiz eyes to turn sum sort off crazy colour, butt instead, it just stayed one colour - pink. And while pink is a fabulous, sugoi colour, it maede Florence even madder!!

"GAAAAHHH!! NAO THEY TOOK AWAY MAH CRAZII CHANGIN' EYEZ TO?? DIS IZ SEW UNKAWAII! I HAET ANGELZ, AND I HAET TEH FASHUN ZOMBIES!! DOSE FUKIN GOFFS, I BET DEY DON'T EVEN HAV FABULOUS CLOTHS!!" he turned on teh light in teh bathroom and becomed amazed at wat he saw. In teh mirror wuz him of coarse, but it was liek looking at a hole other persons!!11! Hiz hare wuz teh same glossy chesnut colour, but teh colour of hiz skin wuz a sickly pale lavendar with hawt pink eyez, He even had blak tiger stripe tATus dat ran down hiz armz and legz!! (all fashun zombeez have deese.) Hiz cloths were even moar bettur. He had hawt black thigh-high boots with maching garderz, corset and a blak thong!! He, liek Sono in da last chaper, also had a buncha featherz in hiz head. But unlike the blond feather bishonen, theese featherz wer maede of leather. Florence was wearing enuff leather 2 make dominatrix cum all over their chain n whipz (Xcept dat florence iz ghey sew teh dominatrix wewld b a boi.)

"OK, maybe fashun zombiez dew have kawaii cloths" sayed Florence, teh feeling of leather kewl against hiz zombee body. "butt I bet none of deese zombiez r as fabulous as teh hed angel sayed."

"DID SOMBODI SAY FAAAAAAABULOUS??" said another zombie who decided 2 burst into our heero's room. He did knot look very goffik, for all he had on wuz a oversized pink tshirt dat sayed "unicorn power!" on it. "Oh, I do love fabulous things dat r fabulous." Florence wuz confused. Shurley things dat r fabulous wer fabulous. This zombie wuz sew baka. Teh zombie stuck out hiz striped purple hand. "U must b teh new noob. My name iz Doodles McKittersins, and im ur roomie." If Florence still had hiz color changin eyez, they wewld've turned, silver-turkoise with exitment. He always wanted a roomie, espeshully aftur he read _A Separate Peace_, hiz favoratist bok evah!! ( A/N: read mah separate peace fanficcy kthnxbai.)

"But enuff aboot me" Doodles continued, "I must taek u to sea teh king of teh Fashion Zombies!!11!! He's in teh Grand Hall. C'mon!!" Doodles took hiz zombie arm, and dragged florence to teh GRAND HALL!!1!

Flurence had nevar seeb a moar beautiful plase. Teh hall wuz filled wit goffik zombee ppl, almoast all of dem had teh kawaiiness 2 rival flurense. but flurence paid no attention 2 them...except 1.

Sitting on a kawaii throne of silver, and liquid purple, wuz one off teh kawaiiest ppl Florence had ever seen. He had flippy emo hair, liek dat guy from dat band, and a pair of ice blu eyes. He wuz wareing nothing but a black leather throng, and thigh-high leather boots wit leetle deeman wingz on dem (i think deemons are kawaii stfu.) He also had two sets of ruby studded shakles dat also had deeman wingz, and hee had moar chains and bondage dan Florence!!11!!. On top off hiz georjus head wuz a crown dat matched teh hawt guys eyes. Florence swared that he'd totally hit that if he didn't promise his love to Aki.

"My name is Sir Stella P. SmarkleSpex III" sayed teh crowny guy smiled a smile that maede our hero swoon. "Im the prince of teh fashun zombieez. and you..." He said, getting up frum hiz thrown walking right up to the fab guy "must be Florence Sparklebiscuits Hotpants, the baby of our big familee."

Florence came. who wouldn't? i meen, Stella, dis hawt guy cayme right up 2 him, and started body molesting him and stuff. "cum 2 mah chambers 2nite. i'll giv u teh grand tour of teh palace." cooed Stella and den shoo'd Florence away. Florence spent teh rest of teh day, trying 2 stop doodles frum raeping him, (there not 2gethur ok? noone kan resist florence!!) wonduring iff teh zombee king wuz dis friendly 2 everyboy.

**R&R PLZ!**


End file.
